Weather Control Pegasi
(Sunshower) (Open Skies) (Clear Skies) (Fluffy Clouds) |mane = with and highlights (Sunshower ) with streaks (Open Skies) with (Clear Skies) with highlights (Fluffy Clouds) |coat = (Sunshower) (Open Skies) (Clear Skies) (Fluffy Clouds) |cutie mark = (Sunshower) (Open Skies) (Clear Skies) (Fluffy Clouds) |voice = As Sunshower: Cathy Weseluck (English) Julia Blankenburg (German) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish) Montserrat Aguilar (Latin American Spanish) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Nina Kastorf (Ukrainian) As Open Skies: Ashleigh Ball (English) Ewin Gellner (German) Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish) Ricardo Bautista (Latin American Spanish) Oleg Virozub (Russian) Lidiya Murashchenko (Ukrainian) As Clear Skies: Tabitha St. Germain (English) Daniela Reidis (German) Monika Wierzbicka (Polish) Darya Frolova (Russian) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian) As Fluffy Clouds: Trevor Devall (English) Daniel Johannes (German) Artur Kaczmarski (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Oleksandr Zavalskyy (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #E1FFFE |headerfontcolor = #8D8BBC}} Sunshower, Open Skies, Clear Skies, and Fluffy Clouds are four Pegasus ponies who first appear in the season five episode Tanks for the Memories; Fluffy Clouds later appears in Princess Spike and Celestial Advice. Fluffy Clouds is called Fluffy Cloudsdale in some merchandise. Development and design Sunshower is named similarly to Pegasus mare Sunshower Raindrops, G3 Earth pony mare Sunshower, and G1 seapony filly Sun Shower. She shares her design with S08E21 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1. Open Skies has a similar color scheme to S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4. An image of Fluffy Clouds was previewed in an animation image shown at Ponycon NYC on February 16, 2015. Archived. Depiction in the series Sunshower, Open Skies, Clear Skies, and Fluffy Clouds first appear in the season five episode Tanks for the Memories moving clouds from Cloudsdale to Ponyville for winter. When Sunshower asks Open Skies where the clouds are supposed to go, she ends up engaging in a confusing conversation with him and Clear Skies because of their names. Rainbow Dash uses the distraction to clear the clouds from the sky. When Open Skies asks where their "fluffy clouds" went, Clear Skies points in Fluffy Clouds' direction. Fluffy Clouds appears again in Princess Spike as one of the delegates attending the Grand Equestria Pony Summit. At one point, he cries to Spike because a pony had taken his seat in the "Don't Spend All Your Bits" speech presentation hall and seeks advice. Fluffy Clouds brushes off Spike's advice at first, but he listens when he believes the advice came from Twilight Sparkle. The episode's credits list him simply as "Sad Delegate" rather than by name. Fluffy Clouds appears at Starlight Glimmer's graduation ceremony in Celestial Advice. Depiction in film In My Little Pony The Movie, Clear Skies appears during the first shot of Canterlot and has a line of dialogue during We Got the Beat. Open Skies also appears during Songbird Serenade's arrival and the Storm King's invasion. Other depictions IDW comics Sunshower appears in My Little Pony: Deviations as part of a group of Pegasi attempting to stop Nightmare Moon. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Fluffy Clouds appears in a photograph in episode 3, "All About Alicorns". Fundamentals of Magic Fluffy Clouds appears in episode 5, "When Magic Goes Wrong". My Little Pony (mobile game) Sunshower, Open Skies, and Clear Skies are all playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.6 update on December 14, 2015. They are collectively referred to as the "Weather Control Pegasi". Sunshower's in-game description states "Sunshower's cutie mark might be rain, but this pretty pegasus won't rain on your parade!" Open Skies' in-game description states, "Open your heart to Open Skies, a proud pegasus with his head in the clouds." Clear Skies' in-game description states, "Up there, in the clouds! Is it a bird?! Is it a Breezie?! Nope -- it's Clear Skies!" Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Fluffy Cloudsdale are included in the twenty-second wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Fluffy Cloudsdale, "He enjoys outings with friends." Sunshower, Open Skies, Clear Skies, Fluffy Clouds all appear on the Season 5 poster. In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #30 R of Open Skies and Clear Skies gives them the description "Open Skies and Clear Skies don't really get along with Fluffy Clouds. It seems like they just don't mix well together for some reason." and card #92 C of Sunshower attributes to her and Rainstorm the respective quotes "Tomorrow we'll start with overcast and move to rainstorm." and "Wait, are we talking about the forecast or my work schedule?" In the High Magic expansion set, card #26 R of Fluffy Clouds attributes to Manehattan Delegate and Whinnyapolis Delegate the respective quotes "What city is he even representing?" and "Gosh, I don't think even HE knows that." Quotes :Sunshower: So where do these clouds go? :Open Skies: Over by Clear Skies. :Sunshower: But there's clear skies everywhere. :Clear Skies: Yo, Clear Skies right here! :Sunshower: But there's clear skies over there, too! :Clear Skies: That's Open Skies! :Sunshower: There's open skies everywhere! :Open Skies: I'm not everywhere. I'm right here! :Sunshower: sighs Wait. So you're Open Skies, and you're Clear Skies. Then what's all that? :Clear Skies and Open Skies: Open, clear skies! :Open Skies: Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go? :Clear Skies: Fluffy Clouds? He's over there! :— Tanks for the Memories Gallery See also * * * * * * *Ponies with a similar name (Sunshower): Sunshower Raindrops *Ponies with a similar name (Open Skies and Clear Skies): Clear Sky, Cerulean Skies *Characters with a similar name (Fluffy Clouds): Fluffy, "Fluffy", and Fluffy Bun References ru:Пегасы, контролирующие погоду Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters